Your Eyes Are My Hell
by WeevilFanGirl
Summary: Vincent's hell became Hojo's Labs. Hojo's hell though was Those eyes that stared up at him from the operating table. Hojo/Vincent non-con, Drugs, mutilation and murder. An angsty story of the dysfuntional Romance between Hojo and VIncent CHAP 4 - EDITED
1. Late Nights

Tired eyes came to rest on the small digital clock in the corner of the computer screen. Another coffee fueled late night. Its not as if the man had any pressing engagements that night, nothing better to do then work late and absorb himself into his study and research it had gotten to the point where his employer had stopped paying him over time these long nights had become so frequent. No matter money was not the issue at hand, no what he was after was something much more difficult to obtain.

"uhmm... I... I was to give you this sir"

He looked up silently, the eerie green glow of the computer screen he sat in front of reflecting from his frameless glasses the only source of light other then the computer itself. He didnt need to turn to know who it was speaking, that soft lion growl of a voice could only belong to one person in this god forsaken corporation, actually he was the only one with a voice like that in the mans known world.

"What brings you down to my world, Vincent Valentine?" he asked in a velvety smooth voice without turning to face the young Turk. There was no reason to do so, because if it could be said anyone in the world honestly had eyes in the back of their head, it would have been said about Hojo. He knew that Vincent was standing an arms length behind him (because he also seemed to be a psychic when it came to judging measurement as well) holding a tray of what ever ShinRa was giving him and passing it off as food that day(one of the few things he preferred to not ever discover was what exactly it was ShinRa employees were being fed as there were theories of what happened when the scientists no longer had any more use out of a body what happened to it) The scientist knew that Vincent was standing straight and up and tall, a nervous look about his lips despite the false sureness in his eyes, his still young face painted a pale rose from the combination of the travel from half way to the top of the building to the one of the lowest labs, and his being nervous about the smell of death and the sight of blood on an empty operating table. He knew this one very well, even though he was one of the relatively new Turks. "I've seen you down here more then I've seen some of the cadavers I work with"

Vincent's eyes laid on the back of the scientists head, or rather what he could see of it. He quickly figured that the reason behind the mans need for glasses was the fact that he seemed to insist on working in the littlest light humanly possible. He couldent help but feel a little annoyed by the fact that along with his habitual murder of his own eyesight , the man before him also seemed to have a habit of not facing people when he spoke, something that if HE dared to do would result in being yelled at, at the very least.

"Its part of my job to bring you food, ShinRa dosent want to come down here one day and find out that you starved yourself to death in the name of your research" He attempted to try to get over being nervous by cracking a joke and failed miserably at the mention of death in the lab. Every time he ventured down the halls- something about it always put him on edge.

"hmn…I doubt many people would mourn that" he retorted as if it were no more then a point blank observation, his eyes remained locked at the screen filled with green printed letters detailing some procedure that Vincent didn't even bother to try to comprehend, something about some the JENOVA project that he had heard about from a few others in ShinRa. The man seemed to have quite a bleak outlook didn't he? "So Vincent Valentine…" he continued taking the food blindly still typing away with one hand. "was it you were drafted into this job or is it you were the only one willing to come down here?" Hojo asked him seemingly cocking his head briefly glancing back at Vincent as he ate without turning to even look at the food. Many of Vincent's co-workers would joke saying that you could give him an empty plate and he'd go about trying to eat and not even realize there was nothing there, it was in moments like this where he was so absorbed in his work that made Vincent see that they could very well be right. As if the thought garnered the professors attention he finally turned around to face Vincent. Though he could not actually see the mans features well, only the silhouette of his turning body the Turk knew he was staring him straight in the eyes, Hojo wasn't the only one who knew the other well- on the rare occasion Hojo would actually look to whomever he was speaking with he'd always make unbreaking eye contact and Vincent knew this all to well as the mans near black eyes when visible behind his glasses were

rather chilling. "Or are you being punished for forgetting protocol?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes very so slightly, he didn't dare let the man see the glare in his eyes, but oh did he know how to get under his skin. "I do my job, theres no reason for me to be punished"

"WhAt? So Shinra has finally realized im not his babysitter for those he sees as troublemakers?" he chuckled quietly to himself. Ugh Hojo's laugh was creepy enough. His chuckle however was worse, one of someone with something that he knew no one else did, one of someone who seemed to be running things in his own way without much effort. "Well theres a first for everything" he sighed standing up cracking his neck making a sickening pop that made a physical shiver go down Vincent's spine. Hojo walked over towards him sighing softly removing his glasses to clean some unseen smudge off them, close enough that Vincent could at least now see him in the dim light. "It's a good change."

Geeze this guy knew how to give someone the creeps. Vincent wasn't sure exactly what it was about him that made his blood freeze. It could have been his too sweet to believe innocent smile that came with that creepy ass giggle. It could have been the way the little light of the room hit him, making one lense of his perfect circle frameless glasses glare so much it seemed opaque leaving only one small black eye that always seem perpetually bent into a glare visible. Or maybe it was just the mans preference to be in the company of the dead and dying rather then someone with a properly functioning body who wasn't unconcious, strapped down helpless to an operating table. What ever it was it was getting to him and his brain was telling him to leave fast. "yeah? well then... I'm going to go now..."

Vincent turned around sighing heavily in relief mentally thinking he was home free, only to have hojos hand come down firmly grasping his shoulder stopping him. "one moment..." Oh if only Vincent had eyes in the back of his head as Hojo did.

If he were to have eyes in the back of his head he would have seen it. He would of seen the man lowering his head bringing his glasses out of the glare revealing the vicious animalistic glare about his eyes. He would have seen that too sweet smile twist into a sick smirk. He would have seen the scientist hand reach into one of the pockets of his lab coat eagerly fidgeting with what ever was concealed within it. He would have seen Hojo hungrily drawing his tongue across his lips as his eyes locked onto the exposed skin of his neck. Had Vincent been able to see out of the back of his head he may have seen the danger he was now in, unfortunately-he couldent.

AS he walked around in front of him, using the hand on his shoulder as a pivot, the change of Hojo's demnor became apparent. It was too late though, seeing it only caused Vincent to freeze up even more as the scientist's hand drifted down his shoulder to the front of his chest seemingly in a manner of slowly dropping his hand that came back to the older ones own side as he clicked his tongue thoughtfully. "Lucrecia as well, has seen an awful lot of you lately"

Vincent gave no response but a cock of the brow to the man. Was he this nosy with everyone. "Yes, we talk…" he finally answered slowly. So what if he had maybe something of a crush on her, its not like he was making any plans on making a move any time soon. At least not around him always. "I'd like to know why" he responded quickly a tone of what for a split second seemed like…resentment.

Taken aback by the sudden demand it instantly made him grow defenseive. It was none of his god damned business, not that it was anything that needed to remain hidden but nonetheless he didn't feel like explaining to the man that him and Lucrecia seemed rather close. "You don't have to know everything you know?" Bad move.

Hojo's hand snapped firmly under his chin, tilting his head up expossing the young mans neck. He glared slightly defiance not something Hojo was suited to deal with. Even as Vincent struggled his grip was firm keeping his head twisted up as he leaned closer seeming to be examining his throat. "Amazing it is really, the human body so efficante, so meticulious and well designed, possibly one of the biggest flaws however is the throat" he mused eyeing the turks exposed skin. His voice gave the wird vibe of someone who seemed to get off on imagining how the body works. "Yet something so nessacary to the humans is so fragile and delicate and left completely unprotected and exposed" he muttered his warm breath sending a shiver down vincents spine as it touched his exposed neck. "Perhaps you'd like to rethink your anwser Vincent Valentine."


	2. A Jealous Man

"Perhaps you'd like to rethink your answer Vincent Valentine"

Vincent Valentine. It wasn't the soft vicious hiss it could be of mealy uttering Vincent, nor was it the cruel growl of 'Valentine' he had heard from superiors when he, upon losing his temper neglected that fine line between protocol and excessive force. The use of his full name like that though it had its own kind of effect. The mans tone, it was familiar but he simply couldent think of the word to describe it. Either way it irritated the Turk beyond belief. He tried jerking his head away only to have fingers press more firmly against the bone of his jaw leaving a dull ache. "and if I choose not to?" he hissed though gritted teeth.

OH but how Vincent would live to regret that comment. Of all the 'sins' that Vincent committed in his life, and of all the things he would live to regret, this one was rather high up on the list if not the very first, and if he were to physically write out the list that existed in his mind, you could bet it would be in bright red ink in caps underlined. It would read something along the lines of  
'**THE FIRST THING I HAVE LIVED TO BE PUNISHED FOR IS MOUTHING OFF TO HOJO**"

What was worst of all, is that Hojo knew that he would regret it, because Hojo would make sure of it. He leaned his face in close so that his warm musty breath caressed Vincent's exposed neck as he gave him his answer his voice dropping to a low whisper, his fingers of his free hand tracing along his neck his jagged nails scraping the sensitive skin "I'd hate to see anything happen to you down here in my labs."

Vincent hissed in pain trying to pull away once more, The combination of the mans dry hands, rough from exposure to who knew what, and his vicious jagged nails were the absolute worst for the young Turk. Oh he could stand a bullet in the arm and there was always that time he had pissed off the newest of the recruits, some red-haired hot head named Reno who had been hired not even a week ago, and gotten a fork though his hand in the cafeteria. (Though Vincent did have to applaud the fact that he didn't seem to give regard to people higher then him as far a letting them know how he felt about them.) Oh but that feeling of rough skin disgusted and revolted him beyond belief. He sighed defeated answering, anything to get that god awful grasp off him.

"Lucrecia is... very kind to me." He replied wriggling in the mans grip that finally relented with a sharp jerk. Although Vincent was always smart enough to show respect he couldent help let the nasty thought of 'shes kind alright, unlike some people here I know' cross his mind.

Hojo stepped back adjusting his glasses again. He couldent help but feel the desire to invest in contacts considering how much time he spent fidgeting with them, but on the other hand without the spheres of glass on his face, he noticed himself to be somewhat less intimidating and at loss of ability to make some of his cruelest of glares. Perhaps a pair of glasses that better fit. No matter, that wasn't the issue at hand, the issue at hand right now was Lucrecia and this...this Turk. To think someone like her with…him.

"Can I help that I'm a jealous man? After all I dont get paid like you people above the ground do, I dont have too much to my name so what I want, I dont like having something come between me and what I want." His voice was calm and collected. It was eerie, he seemed far too, what was a word to describe it, Calculating? Yes that was exactly the word Vincent was searching for.

Vincent sighed trying to cover up his annoyance but curiosity got the better of him though he was certain that he already knew the answer and made it obvious. "And may I ask what is this object that you desire? Lucrecia I assume?"

"Now now Vincent, Valentine." This time his last name seemed to be added as a second thought. Hojo's smirked turned into something of a normal smile which, was even creepier on his face stepping closer, close enough that Vincent could swear he could feel the others body heat. "You may as well put a bullet through me as cruel as you can be at times. I'm not talking about Lucrecia, I'm talking about you, Vincent Valentine"


	3. What Have You Done

Vincent's eyes shot wide, startled. No he wasn't hearing right. He simply COULDENT be hearing right. Vincent Valentine had no desire to be in the same room as this man let alone _be with him_. Nor had he given no reason to indicate to the other man otherwise so why the hell would he be attracted to him!?

"And, I am simply and utterly jealous of her, garnering all that attention from you" Hojo added with a small chuckle noting Vincent's shocked and possibly fearful expression. "Whats the matter Vincent Valentine? You seem so shocked."

Normally the mans voice was as easy to read as a book meant for 2nd grade. When he was angry you'd have to be a complete and utter imbecile not to realize it. When his voice got higher it was a clear tone of mocking that often oozed with sarcasm. This was different. He was calm and point blank about it as if pointing out a fact or asking a simple question, but there was something in his tone that once more Vincent couldent quite place.

As Hojo approached him even further, nearly pressing their bodies together, Vincent took a step back a bit to quickly stumbling backwards. A perfect position for the scientist to grab hold of his wrist and pin him with his back bent backwards over a table and pin his arms up over his head. Damnit all he was a Turk- A TURK! The bodyguard of the highest of highs, this shouldn't be happening to him. Hoshi-

Vincent was torn out of that train of thought of how he shouldn't be in this very predicament, when Hojo's lips brushed against his cheekbone. "It was those ruby eyes of yours that I first had an affair with, my precious Vincent" No longer was he Vincent Valentine to the man. No longer was he some individual whom passed by the labs like some brooding ghost. No he'd spent far to long planning out and dreaming of this very moment. Vincent was now his Vincent, or at least he would be- Hojo would make certain of that. He let out a pleased sigh smiling to himself as his Vincent writhed below him trying to get free, or so his Vincent thought he was doing. As he squirmed in his grasp so many signs were sent out that he, whether Vincent admitted it to himself or not, wanted what he was getting. (or so Hojo figured in his mind)

From the brief moment his back arched up off the cold metal of the operating table, (in such a clearly wanting way) to his head turning away from him, (revealing to me that oh so tempting neck of yours) even just those ruby eyes looking about in a panic (clear waiting for reassurance ). That smirk never left his face as he, keeping his empty hand hidden from sight, using the other hand to gently caress his Turks cheek, thumb running along under those beautiful gems. "Those deep churning aching red eyes..." Hojo murmured softly, drawing his tongue across his exposed neck that was simply to tempting to him to pass up. "No one who knew me dared to look at them the way I did…" He paused looking up at Vincent as he felt an impulsive tremble. "No one but her"

As the scientist continued attacking his neck with is mouth, Vincent bit his lip refusing to cry out. He didn't care who the hell he thought he was, but he was not about to get the pleasure of seeing him whimper like an animal to be released if that's what he was expecting. Unfortunately for Vincent that's not what he wanted at all, because each little breath of air to force himself calm, and each little tug trying to escape the grasp holding his wrists above his head, only enticed the man even more. Between kisses Hojo kept muttering over and over "i-I'll still- make you- mine yet- she wont-come between us"

Vincent had heard enough from this raving lunatic. There was no 'them' for Lucrecia to come between, and if this is who she was planning to marry then either she had some serious problems, or they had to have a serious talk about just how insane her husband to be really was. Finally yanking a hand free he finally managed to shove Hojo back enough that he could stand.

This however would lead into a change to that rule he made earlier. Put a big fat scratch through 'talking back to Professor Hojo' and write in 'ever doing anything to provoke Professor Hojo' because the next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain shoot up his side.

Hojo stepped back slightly with a small smile on his lips as Vincent staggered about slightly grasping his side pained, a now empty syringe was being pulled out of his side by the hand that Hojo had been keeping hidden. "That should take effect soon enough." He sighed somewhat distantly.

Vincent's eyes shot wide, if there was one thing he knew about Hojo it was this- getting injected by ANYTHING made by that man was very, very bad. "What the hell did you do to me?" he asked his voice airy as it caught in his throat, unable to hide the tremble of fear in his voice.


	4. aphrodisiac?

Vincent could feel it. He could feel the drug violating his body. He could feel it rush through him burning his veins and his body going numb. Hojo was absolutely right. What ever it was that lunatic had put into him it was working, and fast. Oh that laugh that horrible laugh. What Could that man be laughing about now as Vincent helplessly began stumbling barely able to keep his footing. "It's something I've recently perfected. A drug that leaves your motor skills at the level of a highly intoxicated man, but still your mind and senses are focused, just incase you decide that you want to try to fight back." Hojo smirked taking hold of his chin, his lips near the young Turks ear as he bit back another soft chuckle "annnd I may have spiked it with a very powerful, highly concentrated aphrodisiac just for you."

Vincent stepped back again, stumbling once more only this time Hojo wasn't there to keep him from oh so elegantly landing on his behind. His bright eyes flashed with hatred for the man before him "y-youur insane!" Vincent nearly gasped at the slight slur in his voice. Damnit all this lunatic wasn't lying.

Hojo did nothing more then chuckle as he took a step back, admiring his own work of putting Vincent right where he wanted him no doubt. With shaky arms Vincent managed to push himself up onto his hands and knees only to feel himself loose his balance and fall to one side wincing in pain. "I won't let you do this..." He heard another chuckle as he was grabbed by the shirt and slid across the floor to a point where he was propped up into something of a sitting position. He felt his back resting painfully against a leg of a table or something of the sort, he couldent tell. Not because of the drug, Hojo had been sure of making one that kept his mind perfectly clear as he stated and it was doing its job perfectly. The matter at hand was the fear of being completely incapable of defending himself from what ever the other wanted to do with him, that he was attempting to cover.

He jumped nearly out of his skin when he felt something being placed firmly in his hand. Shifting his eyes he looked blinking. Once, then twice to make sure his vision was indeed still in check. His gun? For one reason Hojo had just armed him. "Then by all means Vincent…" he laughed stepping back holding his arms out to his side, completely exposing himself to a bullet. "Stop me if you can"

Vincent was eager to oblige that offer, but as he tried to lift the gun he remembered why that was going to be a problem. Damnit all he couldent hold it straight enough to hit a building. Even if he could, the drug seemed to leave him weak as well. It was all he could do to hold the gun up, let alone aim and shoot. "Go on Vincent…" Hojo cackled. He was just rubbing salt in the wound, patting his own chest "Free shot, right here. Its your last chance."

"..Bastard..." His finger was lingering on the trigger, and he was right there! But he just couldn't find the strength to pull the damn thing. "Thats what i thought." Hojo smirked kneeling down in front of him. Something about him as he moved made him seem somewhat like a large cat. One that was past its hunting prime but still a vicious and dangerous creature. The drug was making Vincent's sight fade in and out at times, and for a brief moment as the man before him leaned closer his eyes seemed to glow in the glint of his glasses. He couldent fight back, even if he could push the man away from him he'd only be back even angrier before Vincent could even get to his feet. There was only one thing possibly left. "He-HELP!" It wasn't very dignifying but right now Vincent didn't care about that.

"Oh hush now Vincent I wont harm you." Hojo growled softly, and for a moment he really did look like a hungry predator before he went on attacking Vincent's neck eagerly lapping and mouthing at the skin of his throat as he rummaged through his pocket pulling out a scalpel. Ah yes the neck, so important yet so very deliciously exposed. Oh and the way he helplessly struggled bellow him only enticed the scientist further. On the other hand all that writhing was just going to make things dangerous for them both. "Hold still...I wouldent want to knick you" he whispered softly, leaning back, instead of going through the effort of worrying with undoing the buttons of the others suit, merely using the blade to pop them off "I'd hate to have to deal with something I haven't prepared for Valentine" he chuckled coldly, something about the tone in his voice clearly stating he had planned this all from the very beginning.

"Wh-when I report you you'll regret this!" Vincent stammered out. He was showing fear, something a good Turk knew never to do but he couldent help the panic. Hojos answer to the possibility of him being fired or worse over this sent a chill down Vincent's spine though. "Do you honestly think that anyone will believe, that a mercenary trained in near every form of combat and armed with a gun, was subdued by a man whose most lethal weapon is a needle and has spent the last 10 years of his life at computer desk or bent over an operating table?" He hissed venomously into his ear, his fingers brushing his shirt away running across his bare skin "Not that you'll be reporting it anyhow, in fact…" Hojo paused briefly brushing his lips across his collarbone sending a shiver through Vincent's body "You'll come back to me for it again."

No, he'd never enjoy this! He'd never come back! He would hunt down Rufus for ever allowing a lunatic like this to work for him and then so carelessly sending him down here to the lions den like some sort of sacrificial lamb! With that very thought in mind Vincent finally managed to muster the strength to rip himself away from the scientist's touch, not even wasting the energy of hiding the fear that was alive in his bright crimson eyes. "Good, I was hoping for something of a fight even with the drug." Hojo smirked shifting his glasses as he shrugged his lab coat off his shoulders letting it fall from himself. "It would of been a pity for this to be done so easily."

Vincent kept shuffling away from Hojo, unable to lift himself off the floor. As degrading as it was, dragging himself across the floor like some wounded animal, pride was also something not on the Turks mind at that very moment.

Hojo just gave another simple shrug, deciding it rather amusing at the moment to let Vincent fool himself into thinking their was a way out of giving him what he wanted. As he began dealing with his own shirt in a much more careful way then he had Vincents, he failed to take notice to the scalpel that had been left on the ground, something Vincent looked at and saw as his one possible method of saving himself. "And I know you wont report this because while your mouth may be saying 'no no no'..." He smirked turning looking at him over his shoulder as he rolled his shirt off of his shoulders "Your body is begging me yes..."

Just as he was turning around Vincent grabbed the blade clutching it keeping it concealed behind his back. He only had one shot with this and he had to focus as best he could to not screw it up. "Your wrong" Vincent hissed back slowly as the now shirtless man before him came back, fingers stroking across Vincent's cheek, oblivious to the weapon he now held. Slowly his eyes dropped from Vincent's face and another sick smirk plastered itself across his lips. "Seems that aphrodisiac is starting to kick in." Hojo stated as if it were no more then an observation and yet his eyes flickered with excitement. "That'll get to aching pretty fast, considering how concentrated it was."

Vincent's fist trembled with contained rage as his fingers wrapped tightly around the scalpel and his nails dug deep into his palm. Stay calm, he urged himself. Just stay calm and focus. Its funny really- how hard it is to focus when a crazed man intent on raping you is right on you apparently finding your neck the most delicious thing that hes ever tasted, and decides he wants to trace out every little line of muscle on your chest with each finger tip he can reach it with. On the other hand with him distracted and his hands getting uncomfortably closer to his drug induced, forming erection… (because there was no way in HELL he'd get it up for this guy otherwise) Biting his lip to hold back a small gasp as a hand drifted down beginning to undo his belt, he rose his hand behind Hojos back slowly, as not to draw attention to the scalpel.

"Such a nuisance" Hojo laughed undoing the belt and zipper of Vincent's pants. He figured the Turk incapable of fighting back at this point so passed the raising arm off as nothing but a futile attempt, unaware of the blade aimed for the back of his neck. Paying no attention to the threat behind him his eyes hungrily taking in the sight of revealing skin as he did away with what clothes was left upon Vincent and himself, teeth suddenly latching onto the skin of the young Turk's shoulder.

Suddenly a few soft moans escaped Vincent's lips as a wave of unwanted pleasure continued came over him. He prayed to what ever deity may be listening to him that Hojo didn't hear that but it was all in vain. Hojo glanced up his dark eyes meeting those churning red eyes, with a small knowing smirk on his face as he shifted up against him so their chests touch and his fingers trailed down Vincent's spine. "Just give into me Vincent..." Hojo panted heavily catching his breath from not breathing the last minute or so, to busy attacking his prey's skin, his hand rubbing the inside of Vincent's bare leg "Give into me, and It'll be so much better for you"

Oh god. That feel of skin against skin, that sheer and utter anonymous lust that began running through him. That blind need for contact, that raw primal instinctual desire, was clouding his resistance and fear.He didn't care it was with someone he hated right now, he just needed that passion to be satisfied. Before Vincent could realize just what he was doing the blade had came to a clatter on the floor and the hand that initials mission was to rid himself of the man on top of him was needily clinging to Hojos shoulder. Feeling the others hot tongue run up along his neck and slowly under his ear he let his head fall back, a blush formed on his cheeks as he physically begged for more of the pleasurable sensation right now not caring about the voice in the back of his head telling him just how wrong this was- He just needed the contact anything to ease that ache that had come over him.

Hojo opened his eyes halfway, looking to him over the rim of his glasses chuckling. "I wasn't planning on going this far with you just yet but...how can I say no to that face. You just have to promise me one thing- promise me you'll come back to me when were done."

Promise, what was he promising for anyway? As a thumb slowly rubbed circles across the head of his cock his mind hazed, over taken by the sensation of the amazing and agonizing touch. Anything ANYTHING just to for more contact and pleasure. He hardly could even exactly remember what it was that he was agreeing to when a choked 'yes' passed his lips.

Seeing Vincent so needing and desperate was a dream to the man. He shifted his Turk fully to the floor on his side, one hand gently grasping his chin, the other shifting around fingering his entrance, earning a sharp gasp from Vincent that was quickly muffled as Hojo pressed his mouth firmly against his blocking out all noise but a low moan as his tongue entered Vincent's gaping mouth exploring every warm crevice to be found. It was funny, how equal and opposite that the two were, both had very similar thoughts crossing their minds. While Vincent winced a bit at the slightly bitter taste of the scientist kiss, said scientist couldent think of anything other then how sweet Vincent's was.

Once both were nearly passing out from lack of air, and Vincent was writhing against the finger slowly beginning to penetrate him, Hojo tore his mouth away panting heavily, Vincent instantly letting out soft whimpers and shameless whines. His entire body was aching with need and anything to relive that pain and need was a good thing, something Hojo was willing to provide. Still those moans and whimpers mixed with that bright blush upon his Turks face he just had to ask the question. "Am I your first?" he laughed darkly.

"..Y..yes..." he whispered so quietly, it was nearly inaudible. Hojo paused a moment. He was honestly just kidding when he said that. Someone like Vincent could easily get with anyone if he wanted to. Then again Vincent never really was a 'people person'. In fact now that he thought about it Hojo couldent really recall the Turk saying more then a few things other then the standard 'hi im here to make sure you don't die' crap the Turks all had stuffed down their throats since day one of training. Still, that practically made devil horns seem visible on Hojos head as he grinned. Despite the slight shock it was clear he was getting great deal of pleasure out of knowing that fact. "Perfect" He chuckled pressing a second finger inside him, claiming what he was determined to make his, and his alone.

Vincent was completely at a loss, helplessly making noises that seemed hardly human and he knew never came from him before, spreading his legs further for the man . This was sick, so very sick and wrong but it felt so damn good. Not realizing what he was doing he found himself with his back slightly arched as he soaked in the pleasurable sensations given by Hojo. He never thought this possible-- He was at the others mercy and let Hojo do whatever he wanted with him (which at the moment consisted of watching his face as he panted and moaned, and scissoring his entrance in an agonizingly slow manner), and was enjoying it, in fact he wanted more.

"P-please…Hojo.." Oh hearing him beg like that was another surprise for the other. One so pleasing he nearly released the contents of his own erection right then and there. 'No, not yet.' He urged himself quickly. Not until he took Vincent and truly made him his. Thankfully Vincent was eager and he seemed stretched enough he wouldent bleed, it might hurt a bit but Hojo was something of a sadist after all. Pulling his fingers out he pressed his own throbbing length to Vincent's entrance all but taking him before he stopped thinking up yet another perversion he wanted. He wanted to hear him say it. "Do you want me Vincent?"

"Yes-" Vincent choked out shamelessly "I want you to fuck me!" Despite his need and his blind want for all this, Vincent couldent help but hear that as 'I want you to rape me'. Still in Hojos ears it was a huge turn on, enough for him to nearly thrust deep inside his Turk, still something stopped him as if he had become hesitant.

"Just promise you'll come back to me, and you wont tell a soul." Hojo murmured softly into the skin of Vincent's neck. He glanced back to the older man blinking slightly, even if it was brief, even if it was possibly only in his mind Hojo seemed to for that very short second show- fear. What of he didn't know. Fear of being discovered perhaps but he'd already snuffed out that fear with what he had told Vincent earlier. No what seemed to make more sense was fear of abandonment. Anyone Vincent had talked to only had nothing but cruel words for the scientist who now held him captive, and he honestly had never seen anyone have conversation with the man outside of work. Not that he was feeling pity for a rapist but…maybe the man behind that rapist was someone who deserved pity. As Vincent was lost in his thought he barely heard himself replying in a near whisper, "I promise"

He smiled softly, even if it was the heat of the moment, even if it was the drug talking it was enough for him. With no warning he thrusted into him, fingers clawing into his Turk's sides as he pulled Vincent's hips to nearly meet his already on the initial movement, earning him a cry of mixed pleasure and pain from the younger man laid out before him.

Shifting their weight so Vincent's back was on the floor he continued the rough pace. He gave them no time to adjust knowing they both were nearly spent by the time he entered the others body to begin with, and Vincent was more then ready to accept the brutal blows. Each motion brought another wave of ecstasy he'd never known existed before. When Hojo's hand came around his cock coated in pre-cum matching his rhythm, but off beat with it so that there was some form of pressure on his body the whole time,and quickly that ecstasy became something there were no words for. When teeth met with skin once more, and Vincent found his hips rolling up into each of the mans pounding thrusts his mind turned to mush.

Hojo's breath came in deep heavy pants, nothing at all that high pitch wheeze he made when he laughed or that sharp hiss when he was sneering. This was a low groan of an utter animalistic craving being fulfilled. "Your mine.." he hissed quietly in his Turks ear just as he struck a bundle of nerves that made Vincent's vision flash, and his back arch clear off the ground as he reached his climax letting out a shrill shirk.

Vincent's release would have been enough to push Hojo over his own edge. That sheer show of beauty though, The way his mussels pulled him to arch below him, that beautiful cry, it practically brought him to tears the ache it made him feel for the man who lay before him as he released his own seed deep within him. As he began slowing his rough pace, still riding out his own climax he looked up seeing Vincent's eyes slowly drifting shut and he had to fight the urge not to pass out right there on the floor beside him. The moment couldent be any more perfect.

That was, until the sound of the door opening could be heard. Shit, who the hell would be here this time of night!? Who ever it was would be in serious danger of facing Hojo's rage for ruining his perfect moment.

"Come on Hojo unlike you some of us have a life."

Damnit all it was that fool Gast of all people. If there was one thing he knew about his technical superior (though he never actually acknowledged him as a superior but rather as an obstacle) it was this- the guy had a mouth bigger then his forehead (Hojo was perfectly aware of the cracks about it people made behind his back, but was never really self concious about the matter simply because there was really nothing to be done to change it). If he found out about them, all of ShinRa and half of the rest of the world would know in a matter of days. Damnit all of all the nights for him to come poking around.

"I'm just….finishing up in here!" He had better know better then to come back in his work area, otherwise he might just have to shoot the man just to keep him quiet. "Rufus is sick of having to pay you over time I-" "I SAID IM ON THE WAY OUT JUST GO ON!" he snapped the clear tone of being pissed off was enough to make the more sane of the scientists sigh in defeat and the door could be heard closing again.

That had been far to close for Hojo's comfort. Glancing down he looked to the now completely unconscious Vincent a smirked a bit to himself. The man truly was beautiful, from his Shining raven hair to his lithe muscular frame, to those eyes that stopped him dead the first moment he'd seen the Turk and instantly knew he was a Valentine. The sigh of the younger man sprawled across the floor, splattered in his own cum which was dripping from his stomach to the floor below him, his neck coated in small bruises and cuts from being bitten on- it was something even the mad genius could think of no words for. And knowing that as of now he was the only to see that display of beauty only made it sweeter.

Slowly Hojo pulled away from Vincent with a heavy sigh. No sense in leaving his lab a mess was there? After redressing himself and Vincent he went about cleaning the mess that they had made of the lab room floor. As he went about his job though a smirk of 'I know something you don't' came across his lips. And indeed there was something he knew that Vincent didn't. Not that he was planning on informing his little Turk of it any time soon. After all, why should he tell Vincent that he had lied about there ever being an aphrodisiac?


	5. Backfire

A/N: It took me forever yes i know. Its short yes i know. What took so long wasnt so much typing it but first school and finals and family crap and just in general getting the attention span and will power to type anything let alone this ol thing. I promise you all I WILL finish this story. I know I say that all the time but I actually have people loyally reading this and asking me to finish and its not as ridiculously long as my other work would have been had I finished this. Thankyou to EK for supporting me your a big part of whats driving me right now, thankyou to all of you who pester me into writing more and askign when im going to post your another big part. Still thanks to Funex for rping this with me in the first place.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A week, in only a single week Hojo found himself uncontrollably absently pacing about in his lab muttering viciously to himself. Every one of them….every single one of them knew. He heard them whispering among themselves. They all thought he was hard of hearing but they were wrong, horribly horribly wrong. They shouldn't have known and there was only one way they could have known.

Valentine.

So soon it was to be known that Hojo DID infact know how to leave the confides of his labs as much to the surprise of most all he past he was storming his way down the halls. No one dare snicker at their own amusements nor ask the man what was wrong. The fact of the matter was simple, weather he was in his Lab or in a meeting with President ShinRa, it didn't matter; Professor Hojo Devaraja was NOT someone you wanted pissed off at you. It was because of this fact probably that Elena about froze in place despite her normally snappy attitude when they had both narrowly avoiding a head on collision with one another.

"Good afternoon, Professor Hojo..." she bowed, her eyes blinking uncertainly as he looked upon her as if trying to identify not WHO she was but WHAT she was rather. It was a rather degrading feeling one got when under that gaze but still she didn't say a word about it to the man.

"Where is Valentine?" He snarled simply as if it were all he knew to speak.

It took the woman a while to find her voice but the glare the Professor was giving her inspired her to quickly choke out a response very quickly "Uhmm... He's... I think.... ... sorry, Professor, I forgot..."

The irritated professor merely pinched the bridge of his nose. Idiots. He was completely surrounded by Idiots and nothing but them. That was the answer plain and simple- EVERYONE in ShinRa was an idiot. "We'll where's the *LAST* you remember seeing him girl?" he sighed annoyed.

As he looked up, he found her to be gone however. Feh. Just another cowardly little Turk that's all they were anyway. As such, He spent the majority of the day stalking through the building in search of a Turk of the crimson-eyed variety. The longer it took him the more irritated at him the scientist became until finally as the sun was setting in his now blinding rage he managed to walk himself right into someone. "Ohhf I'm sorry I should…have…watched…" The person trailed off until his voice completely left him.

And the predator finds his prey at long last.

Hojo gave no sign of acknowledgement. No glare of anger or sick smirk. His face was completely blank and indifferent which…some how was even MORE unnerving. "I need you to come with me Valentine, I have something of yours I need to return" His voice completely monotonous.

"What is it?" the Turk mumbled weakly. His Virginity for one but he knew that was something he couldn't get back. His Dignity, once more something not easily able to come back across for a while at the least.

"I'll tell you when we get there." The older man hissed all but shoving the Turk to his labs. Oh no not back there. ANYWHERE but there. Why didn't he fight? Why COULDN'T he fight? He wanted to but he could only let himself be shoved along whimpering like a beaten dog. That's all he was though…just some…kicked puppy. All of ShinRa noticed how pitiful he'd been behaving this past week and acknowledged it.

Vincent let out a soft yelp as he was shoved into the lab the door slamming shut behind the truly peeved scientist. Vincent watched him a small scowl forming across the Turks lips as the older went about pacing in front of him apparently not planning to give any explanation as to his mood nor why he had decided to abduct Vincent for this unwanted re-visit of the ShinRa labs that he had so rightly been avoiding. Still Vincent was not about to antagonize an argument, so he merely silently watched Hojo pace like an irritated old cat.

"Vincent Vincent Vincent…" Hojo sighed coming to a stop right in front of him, his back to the Turk. There was a silence between the two men that was simply so tension filled that the air became hard to breathe- at least in Vincent's case.

"ye-"

"What was the one single solitary thing that I asked of you?"

Vincent could only stand there clearly alarmed and dumbfounded by the comment. Hojo knew the boy wasn't going to answer, regardless of the fact he wasn't looking to see the utter and complete confusion upon the Turks face.

"Not to tell anyone" he hissed glaring over his shoulder at him, "and what do I come to find out-that SOMEONE shot their mouth off to Shinra!" The scientist sighed heavily walking away from Valentine whose jaw was all but on the floor eyes wide knowing full well that he wasn't about to interrupt. "Now had it just been him I probably would have just laughed and said what of it. But no, half of company knows of our little night together in great detail at that...now I simply cannot have my name being slandered like that. Luckily I managed to convince most everyone into believing you drunk and confused and making the whole thing up, but people like Lucrecia and Tseng are not so easy to convince...now tell me Vincent Valentine what am I to do with you?"

Vincent merely scowled. He had had enough of it from this guy. The torment, the condensation, the belittlement, mostly though he was sick of this guy pushing him around plain and simple. Something in him built up and snapped. How dare this man blame him when HE was the one who raped him!? "...how am I supposed to know? You should have been ready for this the moment you began making that drug for me!"

In his true nature, though Hojo did what he always did- ignore the others unwanted response completely and went on as if he hadn't said a thing. "I suppose my real question is why you can't follow a task as simple as keeping your mouth shut?"

"...are you saying I blathered off to everyone else about a Turk- a TRAINED MERCENARY being raped by a SCIENTIST who spent the last who knows how many years of his life BENT OVER A LAB TABLE IN HIS OWN RESEARCH!?" Vincent hadn't said a word to anyone. Not because of threat or anything, but because of the fact he was a Turk who didn't whine about a bad day…or are raped by scientists.

Hojo merely sighed heavily, hand reaching into a large pocket of his lab jacket "I really didn't want things to end up like this Vincent...."

He saw it coming, the moment that hand came out of his pocket he saw it coming. He knew it even before he saw the darkened steel, knew it before he heard the click of the gun or saw the man turn around with that cat like reflex someone of his age and lifestyle should never posses. Vincent moved to grab his own gun but by the time he had put his hand on it the shot rang out and he knew what had happened before he hit the floor.

'Is this…how it ends…' was the last thing he managed to ponder before Vincent's mind went hazy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A/N: is this the end? Does vincent not get his justice? Is there no more steamy shameless smex, non-con or otherwise? Is hojo about to become a necrophilliac. The anwser to all of these are thankfully no. As you all know Vincent doesnt Die via gun shot even if we did change the loaction because Mortha is a spaz who decided to RP this before she actually played the game and knew what the hell she was talking about. No there will be much more to come.


End file.
